


Phantasmagoria

by Allthephils



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Blood, Cosplay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Vampire!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allthephils/pseuds/Allthephils
Summary: Dan and Phil are mildly Instagram famous for their very realistic vampire cosplays.Inspired bythispiece of art by @toostarfishland on Tumblr.This should be the first in a series of one shots in the au but we shall see.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	Phantasmagoria

Phil tries his best to stand still and straight but he can’t help pulling at the mesh stretched across his midsection, “I mean, it’s really cool babe but it’s a lot. Velvet, leather, mesh,  _ and  _ feathers. I don’t know if I can pull it off.”

“Of course you can, I designed it for you.” Dan says, through the needle held between his teeth. “It’s supposed to be a lot. It’s otherworldly. You’re otherworldly.”

He’s stitching the bodice together right on Phil.

“How am I going to get out of this?”

“There’s still a zipper and this part’s stretchy.” Dan ties off the thread and uses the tiny gold scissors hanging from a ribbon around his neck to trim it so close, it disappears. “One of these days, I’ll finish a cosplay before we leave home instead of sewing it onto you in our hotel room.”

“I just hope you left room for my Shakira hips this time,” Phil says, “Remember last July? I was well and truly stuck in that bodysuit. You tore it off of me, so much wasted work.”

“Worth it.” Dan smiles as he buckles a strap around Phil’s arm and a few up his sides. He drops to his knees to add the final touches, two buckled straps around Phil’s thighs.

“You look good down there.” Phil says.

“Stop it,” Dan says, sending a reproachful look up to Phil. “There’s no time for shenanigans, it’s gonna take a couple hours to get through the lobby and I don’t want to be late for the armor making panel.”

“Yes sir.” Phil says with a cheeky grin. Dan stands and turns Phil so he can look in the mirror. He looks incredible, decadent and powerful in black velvet, leather straps and one very dramatic epaulet covered in feathers the exact color of his eyes.

“Oh Dan.” Phil stares at his reflection, open mouthed. “You’ve outdone yourself. I look…”

“Hot? Like the king of the underworld? Yeah you do.” Dan kisses Phil on the cheek for emphasis. “You're welcome.”

He hands Phil driving gloves along with a short lecture about how he absolutely won’t be driving in them. The leather is soft and supple, cutting off just before the second knuckle, and Phil coos over them as he pulls them on. A small wooden box holds the smaller details of their cosplays. In amongst a few pieces of jewelry is the final touch of every cosplay Phil wears, a steel fingernail, pointed and sharp as a knife. It fits snuggly on the tip of his finger by way of a perfectly sized ring. His actual nails are painted black, expertly done by Dan the night before. 

It’s a ritual they’ve grown accustomed too. Their first night in a hotel, they put on their jammies, queue up an anime, and Dan does their nails for the next night. They also drink quite a bit of wine and the challenge falls to Phil to keep his hands to himself so he doesn’t ruin the work Dan put in. Sometimes they have a bath too, if the hotel has a nice one. This hotel has a nice big tub with jets. That’s how they ended up with a late start this evening. 

It doesn’t take Dan long to get ready. His cosplay is simpler. He is, after all, just the victim. This time he’s a 19th century French bohemian. Phil doesn't exactly understand the backstory Dan has come up with or the reasons behind all the details in his costume. He doesn’t care though, he loves this. He loves the drama and the role play and the spotlight. Something about the alternate persona makes it all a little less scary and something about Dan of course. He doesn’t think he could do any of this without Dan by his side. 

“Dude, your eyeliner.” Dan tosses the pencil to Phil. “Come on, we gotta get going.”

Phil fumbles catching the liner but he picks it up and leans in close to the mirror. Dan is busy with his own makeup but once he’s finished making himself look drained and anemic, he snatches the pencil from Phil.

“Jesus Phil. You had one job.” He shakes his head as he starts lining Phil’s eyes in black. 

“I hate this part!” He squeals, voice like a dog whistle, “You’re poking my eye out!”

“Just hold still,” Dan says, “You have nothing to complain about. You already look pale and dead, I have to cover my whole face in makeup.”

“You look terrible,” Phil says though his eyes are closed, “still sexy though.” As soon as Dan’s hand pulls away, Phil leans in for a kiss but his lips only come up against Dan’s two fingers. 

“Thanks for noticing and stop trying to get in my pants.” He hands Phil a tube of lip stain. “Put that pout to good use and I’ll pour you a glass of wine.”

He knows the drill. They need to take shots for Instagram while everything is fresh and perfect. This part is still scary. Posing with Dan is one thing but posing alone, knowing that Dan’s reputation is in his hands, its nerve wracking. 

Phil finally gets the kiss he’s been thirsting for all evening, along with a glass of wine. There’s a burgundy sofa in the room that Dan is now shoving into the corner, angling it to get the lighting just right. He takes the ugly hotel art off the wall and moves a couple lamps.

“Ok, that should do it.” He steps back and sets his camera up on a tripod while Phil situates himself on the sofa. As usual, he has no idea what to do with his body. Fidgeting, he gulps his wine while Dan watches and waits. After shifting into several different poses, he puts one arm up on the sofa and leans into it.

“There!” Dan says abruptly. “Right there. Go ahead and lounge babe. Remember, you don’t give a fuck.”

The camera zooms in, light playing off the gorgeous angles of Phil’s face. 

“But I do. I give so many fucks, Dan.” Phil pats his quiff, making sure its just right, trying to be in control of something. “I feel stupid.”

“You don’t look stupid. You look fuckable.”

“Dan!” 

“What?” Dan says, batting his lashes in mock innocence. “Just own the character, Phil. You’re a badass vampire king. You could have anyone you want.”

“You’re who I want.”

“And you have me.” Dan’s eyes are locked with Phil’s.

“Look at me. It’s just us. No one is even gonna see these. They’re just for me, for when I’m alone and missing you, when I miss those big hands,” Dan says. He smiles and bites his lip. He knows how to keep Phil’s attention. “And those lips.” He runs a finger over his own bottom lip before tracing over the muscles of his throat, coming to rest at his open collar. 

“Dan.” Phil says quietly, eyes gleaming. 

Dan is snapping away, the digital shutter silenced so Phil won’t know exactly when. 

”I’ll look into your eyes in the photo and run my hands down my chest, over my stomach, maybe a little lower.” He smirks, raising a brow. He’s flirting, playing, but Phil doesn’t smile back. He’s too wrapped up in Dan's words, eyes locked on Dan’s face, beautiful even covered in pale white powder. HIs lip caught between his teeth, Phil looks ready to pounce. 

Dan just keeps snapping photos. “I’ll imagine your fingers in my hair,” he drops the grin for soft parted lips, for hooded eyes, and a low seductive tone when he speaks, “around my neck, curling inside of me.”

Before Dan has time to react, Phil is in front of him, lifting him onto the desk behind him. Their lips work feverishly against each other, Phil’s tongue licking hungrily into Dan’s mouth, his fingers pulling at his hair. 

Dan giggles into wild kisses until Phil pulls away and growls into Dan’s ear. “You are awful.” 

“I’m sorry babe, but those are gonna be amazing!” He can’t stop giggling. “Wait till you see your face. We’re gonna get so much engagement.” He shoves Phil away and hops down from the desk, crossing the room to find his convention badge and pin it to the hem of his shirt.

Phil’s reapplying his lip stain now and glaring at Dan in the mirror, “I’m just a gram to you.”

“That’s not true!” Dan comes up behind Phil and kisses the back of his neck. “You do really well on Tumblr too.” He jumps away before Phil’s smack can land on his ass.

***

When they finally get through security, the convention center is packed. There are still a few panels going on and people are hurrying to eat dinner before the main evening events. These kinds of crowds used to terrify Phil but everyone they meet is so genuinely kind and supportive, he’s slowly become more comfortable. Almost immediately, Dan is off, snapping photos, in his element. He’s so good at this, putting people at ease, guiding them into poses and expressions, cracking wry jokes all the while. After each mini shoot, he hands over his card with that charming smile. Phil is relegated to holding the bags but he doesn’t mind, he could watch this all day. 

People stare. They either know who Dan and Phil are or they want to. Passersby ask for photos but Phil politely declines, telling them Dan is working. In a bit, they’ll make their way to the more open center of the entrance hall and Phil will drop their bags so they can pose for photos. They won’t move for over an hour and when they do, it will only be to shuffle down the hall to the next open space. The attention is still a bit jarring, but with Dan right there, Phil finds he can go with it. 

He wants to smile, he always wants to smile, but he can’t. If he smiles, he’ll giggle and he’ll never get back into character. Acting isn’t his strong suit but Dan has taught him well. All he has to do is stand up straight, think about sex, and not smile.

They stand together, turn this way and that, facing one camera, then another. Occasionally someone steps between them for a photo and they do their best to look menacing. Dan drunkenly leans on Phil, he cowers from him, begs at his feet. Every now and again Phil forgets people are watching and someone will catch a brief, teasing curl of his lips on film. The comments will overflow with remarks on his hungry eyes, and that waiting smirk. They’ll say they’re both genius, brilliant cosplayers and even better actors. Some will say they aren’t acting, they’ll say Phil just wants Dan that much. They aren’t wrong.

“Good crowd,” Dan murmurs as he rests his head on his shoulder, eyes blank and empty. Dan really is a good actor. 

“Seriously,” Phil whispers back. An eager throng has gathered around them. It’s enough that con security will likely hustle them along soon. Pride blooms in Phil’s chest. It’s Dan’s creativity, his incredible design and construction, and his acting that has all these people clambering for a look. 

Dan turns to angle his body toward Phil’s. He sinks a bit, holding his vampire lover’s arm and gazing up at him. Under his breath, he says, “hungry?”

One word and the hairs at the nape of Phil’s neck are standing on end. 

“I could eat,” Phil says quietly and that teasing smile is back. He can’t help it. 

Dan straightens up, he circles Phil seductively once before stopping at his side, facing both Phil and the crowd in a practiced move. His chest heaves dramatically, eyes moving eagerly over Phil’s face and body. Slowly, he lets his head loll to one side, exposing his long pale neck.

Phil’s nostrils flare, his breath quickens, and his hand flies up to wrap around Dan’s throat, steel nail glinting in the harsh fluorescent lighting. He can hear gasps from their little audience and that’s his cue.

The nail pushes into Dan’s flesh and a single drop of blood runs down, pooling in the dip of his collarbone. A slow and deliberate slide of his hand and Phil is cradling Dan’s neck, the nail pulled free. He waits a beat, watching the blood stream, soaking an expanding stain into the cotton of Dan’s shirt. The crowd is silent. Phil can hear their breath, he can hear their hearts beating.

Leaning in, he laps at the blood as it pours, following the river of red until he’s latched on, mouth open over the wound. Dan’s pulse beats in his ears and he drinks. He doesn’t stop until Dan collapses in his arms. 

There is a moment of eye contact and Dan winks before allowing his full weight to slump onto Phil. A hushed moment passes and the crowd erupts in applause and cheers. Phil squints at the flashing light as people move to capture shot after shot of a bloody and drained Dan, seemingly dead in the arms of a beautiful blue eyed monster. 

Phil doesn’t have to try anymore. Every bit of lust and hunger and passion and love is plain in his face and he couldn’t hide it if he wanted to. 

Security does come and the crowd dissipates. They need to find a private bathroom for Dan to wash up. He’ll leave the bloody shirt on, it’s a nice touch. Phil will attack his neck in a totally different way while he cleans himself but he knows he has to wait for more. He promised Dan they’d make it to the armour making panel.

At least he’s not hungry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at [@allthephils](http://allthephils.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you like the fic, please reblog it on Tumblr. You can do that[here](https://allthephils.tumblr.com/post/619480278219554816/phantasmagoria)
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
